


No one is perfect, not even Dark himself

by bubblegumandgiltter



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I’m being self indulgent don’t mind me lol, Multi, Reader is small bcs I am small and what else do u expect from me at this point, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumandgiltter/pseuds/bubblegumandgiltter
Summary: You’d expect your cool, level headed boyfriend to be a perfect being, but he is in fact riddled with flaws, just like any other being. And you love him for that.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Y/N, SELF INDULGENCE LOL - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	No one is perfect, not even Dark himself

**Author's Note:**

> I’m extremely self indulgent don’t mind me lmao.

Dark wasn’t perfect. Although a good bit of the time, you almost would think he was without flaw. But in fact, the man did have flaws. They made him human, and you loved that for him. As for those flaws, well.  
His flaws didn’t show often, he had an image to uphold, of course. But very rarely, he would crack, he would expose this vulnerable area in his heart. You started to notice the pattern of his flaws, like…

Sometimes he’d not exactly be dressed correctly. 

“I will be leaving now.” He announced, voice booming throughout the house. You were sitting at the table, busy on the computer, normal daily things. Humming, you respond. “Okay dear. Be safe…” Turning quickly to look back at the man you adore so much, your sentence trails off as you do a double take while staring at his back heading towards the door. Was that… was that a tag?  
“Wait a moment dear,” You speak delicately, as to not bring too much attention to it. You know he had insecurities, he had feelings. He wasn’t always this cold, evil being. The subject of him not dressing properly can be very sensitive, as it means he must not be having a good day. Oh goodness.  
“I believe your suit jacket,” His face turned to look back at you, ah, his eyes. He does look rather tired. How can you avoid hurting his feelings…  
“Here, take it off for a moment. I think I see some sort of… pillow feather on the back.” You fib, but it was for him. It was to protect him. Dark’s shoulders relax almost, as if there was something on his suit jacket, it wouldn’t be his mistake. He’s fine, it’s going to be okay.  
“Let me get it.” The floor creaked with the wooden chair against it, as you stepped over quickly to the man who is now removing his suit jacket.  
Grabbing it for a quick moment, you turn your back to him to pretend as if you are clearing the fabric. Running your hands over it, fake checking it, anything to make him feel better. Little did he know while you did that you quickly and quietly turn the sleeves inside out- thankfully he didn’t notice.  
“Mm, looks good now!” Giving it back to him, you face it in the correct direction. He nods, smoothly putting the suit jacket back on, adjusting it as his arua glitched. Buttoning it, he rolled his shoulders a tad. He must still be tense.  
“Hey.” You lightly touched his shoulder, reassuringly, not pressure filled but comforting. He was rather iffy with touch, which was fine. Dark looked at you with curious eyes.  
“You look amazing, dear. Something with your hair, or makeup? Either way, today you really stand out. I just wanted to say that. Really handsome looking today, darling.” His eye lids stuttered a bit, and his eyebrows twitched. Clearing his throat a little, he does one final press of his suit with his hands. Giving a tiny nod, he turned to leave the house.  
“I will be back tonight.” While he didn’t smile, he wasn’t exactly great at communicating his true feelings. That’s okay though, you don’t need some sort of… validation that you did good. As long as he knew he looked dashing today, that was all that had mattered. The thought ran through your head as he left. 

Sometimes he’d say the wrong things.

“Hmm… I think I should lose some weight.” You look over your body in the body length mirror, flattening down on your skin as you scanned the swimming outfit you had adorned. You weren’t going swimming, though. You just… wanted to see yourself, and maybe rate yourself. As well as evaluate yourself. Overall, place yourself on a pedestal of high expectations. You turn to Dark, who is drinking coffee sitting on the bed, watching the scene play out before him.  
“Would you like that? If I… lost a bit? Maybe?” You look for his answers, his guidance, his word. Over anything else, you don’t know why, but his word mattered to you. His word meant everything.  
He looked you up and down, before turning away, sipping his coffee. “I don’t care.” Well shit, ouch. His voice was monotone, as he shrugged it off as if he truly just didn’t care.  
“You don’t care?” Your voice raises a tad bit, growing insecure of yourself. Your hands cover over your chest and body defensively. Dark nods softly, speaking in a calm tone. “I don’t care.”  
Your heart feels like it cracked a bit, but you don’t want to be aggressive about it. Confrontation was never your strong suit. So, finding a small blanket, you wrap yourself in it as a means to cover your body. Slumping over, you sit at the foot of the bed. Silently staring at the floor.  
Dark takes a moment to look at you. It takes about a good minute before he lets out a small gasp, setting down his cup hastily. “Ah.”  
He seems at a loss for words, really. Dark walked over to the foot of the bed, sitting carefully beside you. He looks down at his lap.  
What was he doing…?  
“I didn’t. Ah, I…” His voice was quiet, almost ashamed. “I. didn’t. Well,” Dark cleared his throat awkwardly, his body twitching with nervous glitches. “That’s not.” What he meant?  
You turn to him softly. Watching his face, he looks so ashamed. It took a hot second, but then, it clicked.  
“You meant you didn’t care how I looked, because you love me either way, didn’t you, love?” Dark quickly turns to you with the eyes of a puppy that’s been disciplined. He seemed to be ashamed of himself, he was stuck there, staring at you. “I swear, that's. I.” He shook his head, laying a hand over his face, stressed body language has never been more clear.  
Oh dark.  
You open the blanket, enough space for the two of you. Taking him into your arms, you embrace him in the comfort of a blanket and your touch. It might’ve been just in your head, but it seemed like he instantly, but slowly, wrapped his arms around you too. He was a bit sweaty, obviously nervous.  
“Dear, it’s okay. Shh.” It was a little funny looking, such a tiny thing as yourself comforting this man, but insecurities and feelings affect everyone. All kinds of people and gender, and Dark was not an exception.  
“I’m sorry,” His voice was deep, quiet and low. Defeated, almost. You knew sometimes he struggled with words, but this was the first case you have seen. “I’m not good with…”  
“That’s okay. It’s okay.” You rub his back, you weren’t sure how he wore all those layers of clothes. The poor soul must be so uncomfortable, all so he could present as this cold, villain. But really…  
He hid his face in your shoulder,  
He had feelings. And he was no villain.

And sometimes, he’d look at himself strangely.

You knock softly on Dark’s door, opening it slowly. “Dark, honey? I made dinner,” Opening the door fully, you watch his back as he adjusts his suit in front of his mirror. “I fried some fish, steamed some veggies and there’s potato salad on the side. It’s not great, but it’s ready, so…” You awkwardly held your hands behind your back, twirling your fingers. “Uhm…” Your preppy attitude drops a bit in consideration of the mood in the room. Not to be more sad, but to be more delicate with your next words towards him as he stared at himself a little bit longer than usual.  
“Dear?” You step up to him, just behind him, your worried reflection showed in the mirror. He locked eyes with you, staring for a long moment. Back in the mirror, he fumbled on his words. “Yes. I,” Shaking his head, he clears his throat. “I'll be down in a moment, little dove. You may start eating without me.” Dark said, almost hastily, his composure a bit… off.  
“You need to eat.” You say bluntly, stepping closer to him until you were right behind him. Hugging his waist, you lean your head on his back. “You haven’t eaten all day.”  
He scoffs, gently pushing your arms off of his body. “I am stronger than you think. I could stand to eat a bit less,” Dark spoke with a bitter tone, his eyes trailing up and down his body. You wanted to be hurt by that, but you knew that he didn’t want to push you away. Something was up. He wasn’t feeling comfortable with himself.  
You quietly step up to him, standing beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Watching him in the mirror, as if you were saying, ‘talk to me.’  
His eyebrows twitched, and he looked away for a moment.  
“I may have gained a bit of weight.” Dark spoke with such a tone that it implied he was scared of telling you. As if you’d be… disappointed. You instantly stop him there.  
“I don’t mind. You’re beautiful no matter what. Nothing wrong with a little healthy meat on your bones, honey.” You look up at him, oh how handsome he was, hoping he can feel your words. As someone who has always weighed on the lower side, the last thing you would want is for him to feel as if he needs to under eat to fit some sort of standard.  
“You don’t need to be a model. Even if it’s in… more, ah, intimate moments, I love you anyway. No matter what happens with the skin, your soul will always shine the most. Beauty lies deeper than you think.”  
He watched you silently as you spoke, looking up at him. He was watching you through the mirror, feeling his heart skip a beat at how you looked up at him as if he was the world. But was it really all true? He had standards to meet.  
You could see the wheels turning in his head. He was a thinker. You loved that. But in this moment, you wanted to stop him from thinking.  
“Just come down and eat. See how you feel. One meal won’t kill you, my love.” You drag him downstairs, the rest of the day you reminded him of his never ending beauty. What a beautiful soul he was.

You could go on, but who were you to focus on the flaws of one man? You love him anyways, and you always will. No one is perfect, and Dark is not an exception to this rule.


End file.
